In most venues, vehicles commonly require license tags or “plates” indicating that the appropriate road use taxes or fees for the vehicle have been paid. Typically, these license plates are made of painted metal, to ensure their longevity.
While vehicle license plates are typically issued yearly, for any of numerous reasons license tags for much shorter periods are required. For such purposes, temporary tags are issued for periods such as 10-30 days, and are typically used for an initial period following the purchase of a vehicle. For years, these temporary tags have been of a card stock which is relatively rigid and durable, and suited to last for the period of issuance. These sturdy card stock temporary tags were adapted to be fixed to the vehicle by mounting screws or bolts in the same location intended for the annual license plate.
Recently, as a part of cost cutting efforts, temporary tags in many venues have been reduced from a heavy card stock to thin paper, having a thickness of only several mils. However, these thin paper temporary tags are not given to mounting as are the annual plates, nor are they durable or impervious to changing weather conditions. Accordingly, these thin paper temporary tags have typically been taped to or otherwise displayed in the rear window of the vehicle.
There is a need in the art for a study, reliable, durable and weather impervious receptacle whereby temporary vehicle tags may be displayed on the vehicle in the same location where the permanent license plate would otherwise be affixed.